


Amaretto and Irish Cream

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Community: spnquotefic, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's brain on alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaretto and Irish Cream

Alcohol works by attaching to glutamate receptors so that glutamate molecules can't and by attaching to benzofuckit the point is Lily's brain on alcohol does not work right. The neurochemical processes that normally tell her that something is a stupid thing she shouldn't be doing slow down, which means Lily ends up doing the stupid thing. Like trying to remember the details of how Lily's brain on alcohol does not work right. Or fucking the pretty woman in the blue halter.

Lily knows exactly how bad an idea it would be to fuck the pretty woman in the blue halter. Gabriela caught her last girlfriend fucking somebody else and Gabriela really does not need to go through that again. But the woman in the blue halter is a very pretty woman, long shiny hair, big brown eyes, jasmine scent, and Lily imagines touching firm breasts and feeling silky skin, tasting salt and tequila as she drinks a shot out of the woman's navel.

The apartment Gabriela and Lily share with Cahaya and Josiane is two blocks away and Gabriela's there now. Probably could use a drink herself after TAing this afternoon. If Lily wants body shots and sex she can go get them from Gabriela.

Gabriela's not interested in body shots, though she does pull out the Bailey's and flick a few drops across her arm. Then amaretto on her shoulder, then half-and-half cream on her bare breasts, and Lily grins because she sees where this is going. The flavors of cream and almond and skin are melding together on her tongue and she can almost taste the coffee, and she brings her hands up to caress Gabi's breasts as Gabi reaches for—

The Kahlúa smashes on the floor. Gabi gasps and slumps silently onto the glass shards and liqueur.


End file.
